Passion
by zaneismyhusband
Summary: When Zane risks his life for Nya she realizes that she might like the nindroid. Zaya. No flames please
1. Chapter 1

Kai thought it was to dangerous for me to go on missions by myself even if it was with a few dozen snakes. With my almost indestructible suit and my emergency button I could handle them, that is why I jumped at the chance to defeat a few Constrictai members. I moved the controllers moving my robot into the abandoned building. I looked around the building when about 10 snakes popped out of the ground and came straight for the robot.

I swung my robots arm hitting three of them while the rest of them ran towards the mechanical suit. They all started to climb on the suit while I swung the arms around trying to get them off. I looked back and saw one of them with a sword stabbing it into the suit's control pad.

I looked at the screen and saw that it was flashing _**Danger, Danger Suit unstable, Escape immediately.**_I clicked the eject button and jumped out of the ship. I looked back and saw that the robot collapsed.

I looked back and saw that the snakes were all starting to surround me. I got in an attack position while I backed out towards the wall, I was to out numbered. I saw Skalidor holding a silver sword in his hands. All I could do is back up until I hit the wall. I covered my face with my hands as he raised the weapon over his head. I clenched my eyes as I did not want to face the fear and pain of death.

Instead of having the sword deeply imbedded in my chest and the screech of pain. I heard the ripping of a shirt and the wince of pain. I opened my eyes and saw Zane with his arms out in front of me. I could only watch as he cut into Zane's artificial skin. Skalidor pulled back the sword and splattered the blood on the floorboards. Zane collapsed forward and onto the floor unconscious.

I screamed his name as I flipped Zane over and pulled him closer to me letting his head lay in my lap. I pulled him closer while letting my warm tears flow down my face.

"Zane!" I screamed. His face was turning pale and his eyes started to flutter shut as if he was dead. I looked up at the snake in disgust as he started to speak to me.

"Get out of here" he said. Thank god I was strong enough to carry Zane to the nearest building. I stormed into the building, still balling with Zane in my arms.

"Someone please call 911!" I screamed. Everyone immediately started to help either by tending to Zane's wound with a towel, calling 911, or helping me to calm down. I tried not freak out while they took out a stretcher and loaded him on 20 minutes later. I ran into the ambulance with Zane by my side.

I grabbed his hand making my knuckles turn white.

"Zane please wake up!" I screamed

* * *

I sat in the waiting room with my fingers twiddling in my lap. I hated the smell of hospitals, it smelled like death. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket my arms still shaking from the incident. I had completely forgotten to tell the guys.

I went through my pockets until I saw Kai's number, I clicked the number and put it against my ear.

"Nya where are you?!" once I heard Kai's voice I lost it. I started to ball into the phone. "Nya what happened?" he asked his voice turned from anger to concern.

"IamatthehospitalZanehasbeenstabbed" I said quickly.

"W-Wait slow down" I said

"Zane is in the hospital"


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in the dark grey chair next to Zane's bed. The heart monitor made me uneasy making my stomach turn. I gripped Zane's hand tightly making my knuckles turn white. I ran my hand through Zane's hair, this was all my fault, the guiltiness seemed to eat me from the inside.

Kai, Cole, and Jay were going to burst into the room any minute now. My eyes were red from crying and my shirt was soaked with my tears.

"Zane please wake up" I pleaded. Zane only groaned from pain and moved his head towards mine. I didn't wish to cry in front of my brother, I wanted to be strong. I heard the door being flung open they all burst in and ran over to the bed. I couldn't look at Kai who was trying to keep calm.

"N-Nya" Jay started "what happened?" he asked. I felt my words get clumped in my throat as I lowered my head to the floor.

"What the hell happened?!" Cole screamed.

"Cole calm down" Kai said not wanting him to yell at his sister.

"You guys wouldn't let me fight with you, so I went out on my own, I thought there were only going to be a dozen snakes. But my suit malfunctioned, and the general was coming at me with a sword and before I knew it Zane was taking my stab." I sighed still staring at the ground.

"You shouldn't of done that Nya... You put Zane's life in danger." Kai said

"Don't you think I know that?!" I screamed. I suddenly felt all eyes on me suddenly feeling embarrassed I hid my face in my hands. I felt a converting hand on my shoulder, I looked up and saw Kai looking at me with kind and passionate eyes.

* * *

I sat against the bed falling asleep, I haven't left Zane's side since we had gotten here. It has been a week since the accident as the feeling of guilt hadn't left yet.

I felt a shake from the bed and sat up to see Zane's eye flutter open.

"Zane" he looked over towards me but didn't respond. His eyes started to dart all around the room. He slowly sat up and rubbed his head before darting his head towards me.

"Zane... Are you okay?" I asked. He gave me a faint smile.

"Yes... What exactly happened" he asked.

"You... You saved my life" I said. He didn't seem to be in this world though.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I smiled before standing up and hugging him I felt a few tears fall from my face and soak into his shirt. Zane sat there while I hugged him, he slowly took his arms and wrapped them around me pulling my closer.

"Nya" I looked into his crystal blue eyes, before I knew what was happening I leaned my lips into his. His eyes went wide and his hands were against his sides. I slowly parted and saw that he had a surprised look on his face. I suddenly felt my ears get warm and I started to blush.

"I-I'm sorry" I said before walking around his bed and towards the door. I suddenly stopped when I felt a hand wrap around my wrist. I looked back and saw Zane standing there holding my wrist. His legs were shaking and he was holding his stomach in pain. We stood there staring at each other when I heard the door swing open. We both looked back and saw Jay and Cole walk into the room.

They both ran over to Zane and started to hug him, Cole even gave him a noogie.

"Dude why are you standing" Jay asked. He started to stumble towards his bed and jump in it. He didn't tell anyone about the kiss.

* * *

I ran into Zane's room, he was drawing a picture of his falcon that was sitting at the foot of his bed. He turned his head towards me and smiled.

"Hello Nya" he said.

"Hey Zane, the doctor said your good to go" I said. He put down his drawing pad and jumped off the bed. He winced in pain as he held his stomach. I quickly walked over to him and wrapped his arm on my shoulders. He stumbled across the room and to the door slowly.

"Zane" he looked towards me. "That kiss" he looked at the ground as we continued to walk.

"What about it" he asked. I wanted to ask if he felt sparks to but he was a robot, he couldn't feel love.


	3. Chapter 3

Zane was stuck on the couch while his stiches healed and he actually could move with out pain. It was 9:00 at night and I went to go check on him. He was sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey Zane" I said at the doorway. He looked over and saw me standing at the doorway.

"How are you feeling?" I asked

"Better... I guess" I said. I looked at the television.

"I love this movie" I said walking over and sitting next to him, even though I didn't know what the movie was about or the name. I sat on the couch next to Zane who was smiling at me. We kept watching the movie until I started to doze off. I finally gave into sleep and cuddled up next to him on his chest. In only a few minutes we both fell asleep on each other.

* * *

I walked into the living room and saw Nya and Zane sleeping on each other. I knew me and Nya aren't dating but I felt betrayed in a way. Suddenly Zane woke up. I only gave him an evil death glare as he looked over at me.

"Zane how could you" he asked. I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"What do you mean" I asked.

"Don't act stupid you and Nya were cuddling together on the couch" I looked down at Nya who was holding my shirt, sleeping.

"No it's nothing like that. Nya walked in said she loved this movie. Watched it with me and then fell asleep" he seemed to relax, knowing that I wasn't trying anything with Nya, I respected Jay, he should know that I would never do anything with Nya.

**Sorry it was short**


End file.
